


Alex 7

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 7

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

Well, hey there, Tadpole! What are you doing here? You and your Mom taking your Grandpa to lunch or something?

Uncle Duo! Don’t call me that here! Just call me Alex, ok?

Oh… sorry. Not very grown up, huh? So, Alex… what are you doing here?

It’s Take Your Kid to Work day, but Mom’s office doesn’t allow it. So Grandpa said I could come to work with him.

Well, that’s cool. You here all day?

Yep. Grandpa got me an official visitor’s pass and everything, see?

Wow… he got you level two clearance and everything? Has he given you the grand tour?

We even went upstairs and met Commander Une! She’s really nice!

She is? Uh… I mean, of course she is.

Grandpa showed me his office and I got to meet his secretary and his assistant.

His… assistant?

Yeah, Miss Johnson. She’s nice and all, but she kept petting my head like I was five or something.

But Miss Johnson isn’t… uh… I mean. Sure. Yeah, we can go with that…

Grandpa is going to take me to lunch in the commissary and then this afternoon, he’s going to take me to tour the training grounds!

Oh wow. The whole nine yards, huh? You… uhm… sure your Mom is on-board with this?

Grandpa said she’d be happy to find out I didn’t miss out on Career Day after all, so we’re gonna surprise her tonight after work.

Surprise? Oh, I’ll just bet she’ll be surprised…

I gotta go, Uncle Duo! Grandpa is going to let me see the motor pool too! He says there’s armored cars and everything! Isn’t that awesome?

Yeah, the guys down in the motor pool are really cool. They get to play with all the best tools. Just… tell your Grandpa I said ‘hi’.

I will! Bye, Uncle Duo!

…

Duo? Was that Alex I saw running down the hall?

Yes, Heero my man.... that would be Alex. Here with Wufei. For Career Day. All day.

Are you serious? How in the world did they talk Mei into that?

Oh, apparently the rule of the day is, it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Oh my God…

Yeah. We should be able to see the fireworks from our place about five thirty tonight.

Crap. And we’re out of ice cream…

Want to take off work a few minutes early tonight and stop at the grocery? I’m thinking we need to stock up.

And let’s not forget the sprinkles.

And maybe a bottle of rum.

Duo…

That would be for us…

In that case, make it two.


End file.
